


Not Again

by TheFlamingNymph



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, Guns, Illnesses, Mercenaries, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, feral ghouls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlamingNymph/pseuds/TheFlamingNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MacCready muses on the Sole Survivor from first meeting to initiation of romance. </p><p>Using examples and events from my own play through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Again

He didn’t know what to make of her at first. She would have passed as another merc, wearing what she was. But her face was too clean, make-up too pristine, hair too neat and orderly pinned up as it was. Diamond city floozy then, in over her head at finding herself in the middle of Goodneighbor. No, the way she failed to flinch at Winlock and Barnes spoke more of experience than ignorance. As did the way she charmed him out of fifty caps. 

He wasn’t sure what he had expected when he took on this job, but she wasn’t it. He’d caught talk around her settlement that she was pre-war, some sort of Vault experiment at keeping people frozen. To him, pre-war should mean soft, spoiled by the luxuries of the past. But she wasn’t. She was resourceful, to say the least. Tugging a pin from her hair and working it in the lock of the case in front of her, tip of her tongue caught between her teeth as tumblers clicked and she twisted her screwdriver. Her silver tongue working just as deftly talking poor saps out of their caps and info just as she had to him. 

The mystery hadn’t cleared by the time he found himself watching her as she sat on the edge of the overpass, gun across her lap and smiling at him. Couldn’t let him have all the fun, she said, as if he’d asked her out for a night of drinking and pool in the rough little recreation building back in Sanctuary Hills. The surprise on her face as he handed her back the caps she had paid him.

And a week later a new armored chest piece was sitting on the foot locker he had claimed for himself. No one knew anything about it except Nick. Could talk a mirelurk out of it’s shell, Nick had said, but she could only talk old Myrna down to seven hundred caps. Seven hundred. In his shock, he almost broke his promise to Duncan. He found her out by her Power Armor, tinkering away at it, grease smeared across her sunburnt nose. 

Why? He asked. She shrugged and smirked and said he wasn’t much use to her dead, now was he? And she prodded his tender side with the end of her wrench, where the wound lay that he thought she hadn’t noticed. 

He’d thought she had something going on with Hancock, the way she’d lean against the ghoul, or share a hit of Jet or a container of Mentats with him. And there was no mistaking the way the ghoul’s arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close. But still she’d smile wide at him, her eyes crinkling at the edges. 

He mentioned finding a way to repay her when they were in the Med-Tek building, and he couldn’t believe his ears when she said all she cared about was curing Duncan. Fighting through an entire building of feral ghouls and she didn’t want a single thing from him, Not even the last Vault Dweller he encountered helped him for free. 

Though, once the cure was safely in Daisy’s hand, he had time to think. About one thing in particular. The image of the feral ghoul almost on her, close enough that the barrel of her pistol was in it’s mouth, and the thought of ‘not again’ jolting through his brain before she pulled the trigger. Not again. 

Robert Joseph MacCready finally had to admit to himself, maybe he did know what he thought of her after all.


End file.
